royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tri-Castle-On/Diary
= Swinging for Home = by Lizzie Hearts Cards and kettles! It's Tri-Castle-On day! Oh dear ... you must pardon my hexcitement. As my mother, Her Majesty the Queen of Hearts, would say, "No matter how the deck is shuffled, we must not lose our royal head!" I wonder, though: if she were me today, would she really manage to keep her crown? Sometimes living so far, far away from Wonderland, I worry I might be losing a bit of my muchness. Ever After is perfectly enchanting, of course, but no place can hold a card to the tea-soaked charm of Wonderland. Only there do I feel like my true royal self! In the language of Wonderland, I would say, "Castles echo under walls so far to busy classrooms full of empty." In the language of Ever After I just say, "I miss my home." Oh, but off with this dismal speech! I daresay today will increase my muchness much indeed! Tri-Castle-On day means just one thing, you know. Oh curtsy, of course it really means THREE things (and maybe even six more impossible things before breakfast), but for this royal girl the MOST important thing of them all is that Hextreme Croquet is on the schedule. Yes! Hextreme Croquet — the official game of Wonderland! And I am the official champion of the official game of Wonderland! Why, I've been winning Hextreme Croquet since I was just a Four of Hearts, and the only place I feel at home these days is out there on the lawn, regally swinging my flamingo mallet. That the people of Ever After have included such a majestic symbol of Wonderland in their Tri-Castle-On tournament is proof of their remembrance of my home. I graciously accept the honor of their respect on behalf of the Wonderland crown. And oh, my wickets, it's going to be royally spelltacular when I win! = Aiming True = by Hunter Huntsman All week people have been asking me if I'm nervous about the archery event today. I can't blame them — they're just hexcited. But am I nervous? Not. At. All. Look, it isn't because I'm over-confident. Quite the opposite. All the best archers in the land will be at Tri-Castle-On to compete, and I'll have to be at the top of my game to have a chance at winning. But that's why I'm not nervous. As a student at Ever After High, I'm prepared for my fairytale destiny. But as The Son of the Huntsman, my destiny involves at least three of four different fairytales. I don't always mind, but sometimes the hexpectations do get a little overwhelming. Today, though, I won't have to think about anything except the center of that target. When I'm on the field, the fans may cheer, the competition may jeer, but I won't hear any of it. It will just be me, my bow, and that bullseye. For one long moment as I draw back the arrow, I'll feel the sun warm my outstretched arm, the breeze against my brow. On instinct my hand will release the arrow, and I will simply watch the arrow fly. To me, it happens in slow-motion. Did you know an arrow releases wavers as it flies? It does, though it flies too fast for you to see. But if an arrow has been sent with practiced skill and care, that arrow will fly true, hitting its mark as surely as if destiny were its guide. Of course I'd like to win today. But when I'm on that field, I'll know that I am now hexactly who I was always meant to be. And that is truly winning. = Fierce Competition = by Cerise Hood Hurray! Three howls for the Ever After High Tri-Castle-On! Um, okay, so, normally I don't get so worked up about school activities, but today is a different story. The Track and Shield event at Tri-Castle-On is my event, and it's only once in a blue moon that I have a chance to run as fast and free as I can in front of everyone I know. Sure, they already know I'm fast, but I try to keep it under my hood just how fableously fast I can be. Yeah, I usually have to be careful not to drop my guard when I'm out with the pack. If I let my hood down around the wrong people, it could start some wild talk! Sometimes it's just easier to be a lone wolf, because keeping to myself is the easiest way to keep my family's secret protected. When it's my turn to race in Track and Shield, though, the wolf is out of the bag, my friend. At that moment there will be no reason not to let loose and lunge for the finish line with all my untamed might! And at Tri-Castle-On, I won't have to worry about raising any royal suspicions over my big bad display. The students of Ever After High will be so hexcited to their school huff, puff, and blow away the competition, that a little bit of hextra spirit will only leave them roaring for more! It's going to be a Tri-Castle-On for the storybooks this year. See ya on the other side of the finish line! Category:Diaries Category:Tri-Castle-On Diaries Category:Cerise Hood Pages Category:Hunter Huntsman Pages Category:Lizzie Hearts Pages